


Bijections

by setaxis



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: Some uni jjp domestic drabbling because I was sad for a while





	

_He loves mornings_

 

“Hyung. Wake up.”

 

Jaebum frowns. He doesn't want to. Bed is warm and comfy and the idea of dragging himself through the cold to lectures is singularly unappealing. He grunts in reply, hoping they'll get the hint. 

 

“Come on, Jaebummie. I made you coffee~”

 

Coffee is good, he has to give them that, but bed is better. Blindly he reaches out until he finds them and pulls them down, intent on extending his snuggle time. 

 

They shriek. 

 

“You nearly made me spill your coffee you idiot!”

 

But Jaebum knows they're not really mad, not when he's heard the cup being put down on the side and there's a body melting into his. They're warm, they always are. He sighs happily. 

 

“You're gonna be late.” They say as they snuggle further into Jaebum's shoulder. Instead of replying Jaebum wraps his arms round them and presses a kiss to their forehead. 

 

“Just five more minutes then.” He hears them mumble against his neck. He smiles to himself, warm, sleepy and in his favourite place in the world - with them.

 

_He loves heights_

 

When Jaebum said he wanted to go to a theme park for his birthday Jinyoung didn't say no. He complained and whined and clung to anyone who would listen to his whining but he didn't say no.

 

He could have just not gone. The essay half-written on his laptop is testament to how much he probably shouldn't have gone. He goes anyway. It's worth it to see Jaebum bouncing in the seat of the ride in excitement. It's worth it to see him watching from the side of the carousel, embarrassed by Jinyoung but waiting for him nonetheless. 

 

They share a stick of candy floss and laugh when Jaebum manages to get some stuck to his nose and Jinyoung now has at least thirty pictures on his phone of a disgruntled Jaebum wearing a kitty-ear headband and throttling Bambam for calling him cute. (He had blushed when Jinyoung had told him the same). 

 

That's what he goes for, because even when it's things he doesn't like he gets to be with Jaebum. He gets to share his smiles and his laughter and his excitement. 

 

(When he'd told Jaebum this he got teased mercilessly but he knows that really, deep down, Jaebum appreciates it. He knows because when Jaebum is flustered his first instinct is to tease rather than be honest. He doesn't mind. It's later, when they're curled up together and sleep is not far off, that Jaebum opens up. 

 

It's not fun when you aren't there he says, echoing what Jinyoung has told him a thousand times.) 

_He's messy_

“Jinyoung! Why the fuck are your boxers on the sofa?” 

Jinyoung sticks his head out of his room and peers down the hall. 

“They are?” 

Jaebum grits his teeth and tries to count to ten. “Yes. They are. Again.” 

“Are they clean?” 

“How should I know? It's not like I stuck my nose in them!” Jaebum shouts back. 

“You've stuck more than your nose in my boxers hyung.” Jinyoung replies, seemingly uninterested in the real problem here, which is that his stuff is yet again randomly strewn across their shared flat. 

Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose. “Could you please just come and clean them up?” 

No reply. 

Enraged - this is the third time this month he's noticed Jinyoung's crap encroaching on the living room - he storms to Jinyoung’s bedroom and flings open the door. Jinyoung shrieks. Balls of paper go flying. Jaebum stares. 

“Jinyoung?” He says tentatively, “why is your room covered in paper?” 

Jinyoung shifts nervously. “Well, Jaebummie, you see…” 

“I see a bin right there! That's what it's for!”Jaebum seethes. “No wonder your crap is everywhere when you can't find anywhere to put it!” 

“I'll clean it up I promise.” Jinyoung agrees quickly. 

Well. That's new. Usually Jinyoung whines and cajoles Jaebum into helping him and then spends most of his time “directing” and not doing any work at all. Jaebum frowns. 

“Okay?” Jinyoung presses. 

“Hmm.” Jaebum hums. “Sure you don't need any help?” 

“Nope!” Jinyoung smiles at him, the smile he used on unwitting old ladies at grocery shops to give him a discount. Jaebum is instantly even more suspicious. 

“If you're sure…” He says. He gives the room more quick scan, looking for anything Jinyoung might be hiding and wrinkling his nose at the general debris strewn over every inch of it. If he didn't know better he'd think Jinyoung was only sleeping with him because his own bed was lost under the piles of clothes and books and other miscellaneous shit. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't find anything. 

He retreats back to the living room half pleased that Jinyoung is picking up after himself for once and half pissed that Jinyoung doesn't want him to help (it's definitely because he doesn't trust Jinyoung to tidy up right not because he's whipped and is happy doing anything as long as Jinyoung is involved, definitely not). He also definitely does not watch cat videos on the sofa the whole time hoping Jinyoung will call him back. He is human Im Jaebum and he does not sulk. 

(Three weeks later on Jaebum's birthday it turns out Jinyoung had written him a song. 

“Explains all the paper in your room.” Jaebum says. He will forever deny his voice wobbling at the thought of Jinyoung cleaning so he wouldn't find out what he was up to.) 


End file.
